


Midoriya Izuku: The Gamer's Journey

by PrinceOfSpace



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Gamer Midoriya Izuku, Healer Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Magic, Magic-User Midoriya Izuku, Minor Character Death, Mythology - Freeform, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfSpace/pseuds/PrinceOfSpace
Summary: Midoriya Izuku was born without a quirk, but in his third year of middle school, he is suddenly blessed with a weird ability that calls itself The System and has named Midoriya its Gamer.Know that this is gonna be very AU, and it's going to become a crossover eventually. Just know that Izuku is eventually going to get dimension travel skills/ability which will allow him to go to other worlds. You can already guess one of those from the fandom tags...And no I'm not sure if there's gonna be any smut. And there probably won't be a whole lot of straight ships if I'm honest.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of this work, I am sorry for cutting my last work short but I honestly wasn't satisfied with the way I wrote it and how I began that story. I have since gotten a lot of inspiration from different stories.
> 
> I'm not planning on blatantly copying stuff, but I do take inspiration from certain things so things might seem similar.

#  Chapter One

**You have slept in a bed, HP and MP have been fully regenerated, all negative status effects have been cured.**

This is what Midoriya Izuku woke up to on a random morning, it came out of nowhere and he had no logical explanation for this. “What!?” He shot up out of bed the message moving with him. He looked around his vision everything looked different.

He could see two bars up in the left corner of his vision one green and the other blue attached to a diamond-shaped square with a number one in it and his name above the green bar. The message in his vision was outlined by a small box. As soon as he blinked the message disappeared, but the other things did not.

**You have a new Notification:**

**Welcome Midoriya Izuku, to the System. You have been chosen as the new host for the system which will help you grow both as a person and in power to help you achieve your goals no matter what they may be.**

Izuku could almost feel something suppressing his shock and panic he could feel it but it didn’t overwhelm him like it normally would. Was this some cruel joke, maybe someone’s quirk at work to make him think he was finally more than useless.

**We assume you might be thinking that this is a joke, we assure you that this is not and never will be a joke. Please simply say the words Menu and see which features we offer.**

“Alright, I’ll trust you for now, I guess… I don’t really have another choice anyway.” Izuku grimaced slightly at his choice of words. If this were true could he finally become a hero? To be like All Might? “Menu”

**Status**

**Inventory**

**Skills**

**Perks**

**Store**

**Party**

**Options**

“Okay, if this works like a game then I guess this would make it like one of those older Adventure RPG’s. Luckily, I have played a few and know what to expect.” He sighed, now he had a new quirk? If he could even call it a quirk. Kacchan and school to deal with today. Could it get any better?

He went through his morning ritual after dismissing the menu, he freshened up, brushed his teeth, and put on his school uniform, greeted his mom and sat down for breakfast some rice and grilled fish. He got shocked out of his thoughts by the system creating a new announcement.

**You have created a new skill through repeated actions: [Observe]**

**[Observe] (Active)  
Level: 1/50 [0%]**

**Cost: 50MP**

**Allows the gamer to learn more information about its target, Name, HP, MP.**

**At Level 10: Name, Level, Title, HP, MP,**

**At Level 30: Name, Level, Title, HP, MP, Highest Stat**

**At Level 50: Name, Level, Title, HP, MP, Highest Stat, Feelings towards you**

“Oh,” he guessed he was kind of staring at the fish and not really eating. He quickly tried it out on his mom who was doing something in the kitchen.

**Midoriya Inko  
HP: 150/150  
MP: 250/250**

Interesting, he knew of course that HP stood for Health Points and MP for Mana Points. He assumed that MP was connected to the Intelligence Stat and that it might also be because she had an emitter quirk. But he would have to figure that out. After all, if this is his power then he would try to learn everything he could about it.

On the way to school he tried to use his new observe skill on as many people he could see including the pro-heroes he could see, he saw Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady,

**Nishiya Shinji – Alias: Kamui Woods  
HP: 1000/1000  
MP: 800/800**

**Takeyama Yu – Alias: Mt. Lady  
HP: 2000/2000  
MP: 260/260**

It was both worrying and interesting to find out that this system was able to tell him the names of pro-heroes. Especially some that were pretty new to the scene and hadn’t had much information revealed about them to the public. He leveled the skill around two times before he reached school just by observing random people on the street.

He sat down in his class and immediately tried to sink down into his seat, trying to keep to himself. Which apparently creating another skill.

**[Diminish Presence] (Active)  
Level: 1/100 [0%]**

**Allows one to Diminish their Presence and make them less obvious in crowds, rooms, and public places. 1% chance of not being noticed**

**Every level percentage goes up by one.**

**At Level 50: Even if you’re with less than five people this skill applies.**

**At Level 100: This skill gains a passive effect that unless you’re doing something to stand out you won’t be noticed at a first or second glance.**

This was a skill that greatly benefitted someone like Izuku who didn’t necessarily want or craved attention. He was fine being on his own but also liked to have friends if he even had any left here.

This was also something Izuku noted, his feelings towards his classmates were muted. But what was doing this? Was it a status effect, simply the system, or a skill he didn’t know about? “Skills,” he whispered under his breath.

**[Skills]**

**[Gamer’s Mind] (Passive)  
Level: MAX**

**Makes it so the gamer retains a calm mind and allows them to think things logically through no matter the situation. Makes them Immune to psychological effects.**

**[Gamer’s Body] (Passive)  
Level: MAX**

**Makes it so the gamer experiences the real world like a game, they receive no physical injuries only slight pain and a loss of HP**

**[Observe] (Active)  
Level: 3/50 [13%]**

**Cost: 50MP**

**Allows the gamer to learn more information about its target, Name, HP, MP.**

**At Level 10: Name, Level, Title, HP, MP,**

**At Level 30: Name, Level, Title, HP, MP, Highest Stat**

**At Level 50: Name, Level, Title, HP, MP, Highest Stat, Feelings towards you**

**[Diminish Presence] (Active)  
Level: 1/100 [0%]**

**Allows one to Diminish their Presence and make them less obvious in crowds, rooms, and public places. 1% chance of not being noticed**

**Every level percentage goes up by one.**

**At Level 50: Even if you’re with less than five people this skill applies.**

**At Level 100: This skill gains a passive effect that unless you’re doing something to stand out you won’t be noticed at a first or second glance.**

Well, that explained that but he felt like there was a lot more going on here, it was supposed to make him calm and allow him to think things through normally. But it felt like it was muting his feelings, and while he knew what he thought and felt about everyone he was less likely to take certain actions, he was also less likely to mumble now seeing as that was more of a nervous tick than anything else.

And the skill Gamer’s Body relieved him, he had a skill that would make him capable of going on even if ‘injured’ because while he would/could lose health it wouldn’t impair his physical abilities.

Izuku’s thoughts got interrupted by his teacher. “You all want to become heroes don’t you!” Izuku wanted to sink even further into his chair when everyone around him started going wild cheering -more like yelling and showing off all of their quirks. “Yes, yes, I know you’re all excited, but you know the rules no quirks during class.” Was all the teacher managed to get out before Bakugou interrupted him.

“Teacher, don’t lump all of us into the same group!” Izuku actually facepalmed as soon as the words left the blond boys’ lips. “I’m not going to be stuck with the rest of these extra’s at the bottom.” A smirk made its way onto his face. “These losers will be lucky if they manage to become sidekicks to some busted D-listers.” The students around him all started yelling at once in his direction.

“Ah, yes Bakugou, you’re planning on going to UA, weren’t you?” he looked over his papers for a second. “Really, UA? Doesn’t that place have like a 0.2% acceptance rate when it comes to the Hero course…?” someone Izuku couldn’t see spoke up. “I aced the mock tests! I’m the only person in this shitty school who could make it to UA!”

“Ah, Midoriya! Don’t you also want to go to UA?” Izuku could suddenly feel all eyes on him, like they just realized he was also here. Everyone started laughing and Izuku felt like he couldn’t sink deeper. “Oi Deku! Who do you think you are! Are you looking down on me!? Forget all these other extras you don’t even rank anywhere how do you think you could make it into UA without a quirk!”

Izuku just shrunk further into himself and decided to simply look away and stay silent. Unknowingly annoying Bakugou even more.

The teacher calmed the class down again and continued on with his lesson. Once the day had ended Izuku gained a notification.

**Due to paying attention in class all day you have gained 3 points in Intelligence!**

Izuku dismissed the notification while making a side note to make sure to overlook his stats once he got home seeing as he hadn’t done so yet. “Hey Deku! Where do you think you’re going? We aren’t done here.” Izuku was pushed back into his chair by Tsubasa one of Bakugou’s lackeys.

The blond boy went into a small rant saying how Izuku shouldn’t go to UA, how he’s useless and worthless and how they would never accept someone that’s Quirkless. “Kacchan please, can’t you let it go today? It’s just something I’ve always wanted to do, can’t you understand that!?” Izuku knew he sounded a little desperate, but it was better for him if he could simply make him see reason… even if that was doubtful since he’s never been able to make Bakugou see reason before.

And he didn’t, the blond boy grabbed Izuku’s notebook and quickly blasted it with an explosion from both hands before throwing it out of the window. “See that as a warning! I’m advising you now, don’t go to UA.”

As he was making his way out of the classroom Bakugou turned back as if he had almost forgotten something. “Oh, by the way, another piece of advice. If you really want to be a hero that bad, take a swan dive off the roof and hope to be reborn with a quirk in your next life.”

Izuku could feel his heart break at those words, while Bakugou had always insulted him and ridiculed him and yelled ‘Go die Deku!’ enough times for him to know he wasn’t wanted in any way, shape, or form. He had never outright told him to go kill himself, it was like a line he wouldn’t cross. The same with how he never actually left burn marks on Izuku, but that might be because it could be seen as proof.

This was like the proverbial last straw, it showed that he really meant absolutely nothing to Bakugou other then an annoyance. In Izuku’s eyes even being hated by the boy would have been better. He simply wanted to keep something of their broken friendship… but it appeared he couldn’t.

**For deep emotional and spiritual growth, you have gained 5 points in Wisdom and 3 points in Charisma!**

The notification did nothing more than draw another sigh out of Izuku who swiped away the notification with barely a thought.

He made his way out of the school and fished his notebook out of the pond on the school ground. “I wish I was like you fish, never having to worry about anything… you guys have it easy.” The green-haired boy made his way through a tunnel on his way home still kind of down from the altercation between him and Bakugou.

**A new skill has been created! [Danger Sense]**

**[Danger Sense] (Passive)  
Level: 1/50 [0%]**

**You have the ability to sense danger before it happens, 2% chance of sensing danger pertaining to you**

**Every Level: Raise the chance of sensing danger by 2%**

**At Level 25: Gain the chance to sense major world events before they happen**

**At Level 50: Minor Information will be given about major events**

**[Danger Sense] has leveled up once!**

Before Izuku could react or turn around he was snatched back by these slimy tentacles, as he looked out of the corner of his eyes, he saw someone with a slime quirk dragging him back. “Thanks, kid, I really needed a way to escape. You’re my hero!” the slime being let out a laugh as he forced Izuku’s mouth open and a tendril began entering his throat.

**Airways are being blocked! Losing 2 HP per second!**

Izuku could see the green bar in his vision slowly begin to lower. ‘Please someone! Help me!’ was all he could think of. Seeing as he couldn’t pass out due to air loss thanks to the [Gamer’s Body] skill he would have to suffer through this.

Then Izuku heard another voice come from the sewer “Don’t worry young man! Why? Because I’m here!” The slime villain tried to get away even choosing to abandon Izuku who fell to the ground. “Texas Smash!” the wind pressure from the punch blasted the Villain all over the walls of the tunnel.

Izuku was on all fours on the ground coughing up some more slime. And saw that the villain had luckily only held him for a short time seeing as he still had more than three fourth of his HP bar.

“Are you alright young man?” All Might asked. “Oh Wow! It’s All Might, -Uh, I’m fine” Izuku grabbed his notebook and held it out to the man. “Could you please sign my notebook!” The older man laughed and quickly drew his signature over two pages. “Thank you very much All Might!” The hero gave a loud laugh “No problem! I’m always glad to meet a fan. But I must go, have a nice day.”

But Izuku was not done yet, he had something he needed to ask so before All Might could fully take off, he latched onto the man’s leg and held on as he jumped away.

All Might could feel more weight than usual hanging onto his left leg, as he looked down, he saw the boy from earlier hanging from his leg. “Young man! What you’re doing is very reckless you should let go of my leg.”

“I can’t, I would literally die!” Izuku yelled while trying to keep his eyes closed from the wind. “Oh, yeah…” All Might almost facepalmed that he forgot at what height they were. “At least close your mouth.” He looked for a roof to safely land on.

As they landed All Might could feel the strain on his form and decided he should get away as soon as he could. “Well, I must go.”

“No! Wait please, I need to ask you a question!” All Might paused before turning around slightly. “I can’t wait, if you want to ask me a question post it onto one of my fan sites.”

“Can someone without a quirk become a hero!” There, he had finally asked Izuku could feel a burden lift from his shoulders. Even if he could now become stronger through the system and pass that off as his quirk, he still wanted to know what his hero would tell him. Could he have accomplished his dream even without the system?

“Become a hero without a quirk?” All Might seemed to become thoughtful but before he could say anything else a bunch of steam exploded from his body and he could feel himself returning to his smaller form.

“All Might!?” Izuku yelled out as soon as he saw the steam. As soon as the steam faded a little bit, he could see a blond man that kind of looked like a skeleton. “Wait who are you?? Where’s All Might? Are you an Imposter?”

“Calm down young man” the gaunt man sighed. “I am All Might, this is the true me. You know how some people puff up their chest at the pool, so they look more buff. It is kind of like that.” All Might continued to explain his situation even showing Izuku his injury.

Izuku now took the time to quickly check All Might’s status.

**Yagi Toshinori – Alias: All Might  
HP: 1020/1020  
MP: 500/500**

Those could not be All Might’s HP and MP maybe his stats changed when he switched forms? He turned back into what All Might was saying ignoring his strange HP and MP for now. “Do I think it’s possible for someone to become a hero without a quirk? No, I don’t” Once again Izuku could feel his heart break. “Look what happened to someone like me,” All Might pointed towards his injury. “If someone without a quirk had to every face such a villain, I don’t think they could do anything… I think most Quirkless people wouldn’t be able to do anything when it comes to a villain that has a strong quirk.”

“It’s okay to dream but try to be reasonable.” That one sentence was stuck in Izuku’s head for the rest of his way home. All Might had quickly left him after saying his piece and Izuku had decided to just head home. But as he went to cross the street, he both heard and saw a big explosion and a new notification.

**You have gained a new Quest!**

**[To Save my Bully!]**

**Bakugou Katsuki has been captured by a villain, do your best to help save him.**

**Objective: Save Bakugou Katsuki**

**Reward: 500 EXP, Basic Skills for a Class**

**Bonus Objective: Save him without help from any pro heroes.  
Bonus Objective: Lower the Villain’s health below 75%**

**Bonus Reward: 1000 EXP, 100 Credits  
Bonus Reward: 1 Perk Point**

Izuku ran as fast as he could and saw the same slime/sludge villain that had him earlier now holding Bakugou hostage and using his quirk to their advantage by spreading chaos and making it so the other heroes could not do anything. “Observe.”

**Matsuura Toru**   
**HP: 195/195  
MP: 120/120**

Izuku looked around and could see some rocks lying on the ground which he quickly picked up before running forward towards the villain ignoring whatever the heroes on the scene were saying. He quickly looked the villain over and saw that the only true weak point he could see was the eyes.

He aimed and quickly threw one of his stones and waited with bated breath to see the hp bar go down.

**HP: 185/195**

Izuku let out a sigh of relief at the drop of HP and quickly began throwing more stones to the villain’s aggravation. “You little pest!” the villain sent a tendril of slime at Izuku who while he managed to dodge most of it still got grazed by the attack.

**-15 HP**

Izuku flinched at the pain he felt but quickly threw another stone once again hitting his mark. He had thrown about five stones up to now but only managed to make three of them hit.

**HP: 165/195**

He did his best not to his Bakugou but one of the two that had not hit did hit the blond by accident. Izuku looked around for something else to help him and saw a bigger piece of concrete on the ground. He ran up to the villain whilst dodging more tendrils of slime and sludge and slammed the piece of concrete into the villain's eye making him recoil from the hit.

**HP: 140/195**

The villain loosened his hold on Bakugou and Izuku used this opportunity to pull the explosive teen from the villain’s grasp freeing him from the villain and then pulled the boy from the villain's grasp. And then dragged him beyond the line of heroes who looked on in shock.

That is when All Might showed up but Izuku ignored whatever the hero said in favor of getting Katsuki to the onsite medical staff. All Might did something similar to what he did in the tunnel earlier and blew the villain away.

“That was incredibly reckless of you!” one of the heroes -Death Arms, came up to him while Bakugou was getting looked over. “You just ran in there; you could clearly see that we pros were handling it.”

In a rare sense of bravery, Izuku spoke up to someone for the first time in his life. “No, you didn’t, you were just standing there and not doing anything. Almost anyone could have done what I did and gotten him out but no-one but me did anything. So, don’t tell me not to be reckless… I didn’t even use my quirk and seeing as that villain attacked me earlier what I did could be classified as self-defense.”

Izuku kind of stormed off after he spoke with the hero and went on his way home, of course, he could not just go home without something else happening. “You didn’t save me, nerd! I had it handled I didn’t need you.” Izuku tuned out the rest of what the boy said and simply watched him go on home himself.

As soon as he wanted to let out a sigh of relief All Might showed up before him and Izuku could feel a headache coming on. “Young Midoriya!” All Might yelled out before puffing back into his small form accompanied by another cloud of steam. “Young Midoriya I have come here to apologize. I realize now after seeing you fight that villain that I did not treat you or your question fairly. I let myself be blinded by my past and the current hero system. So, I wanted to say sorry… Sorry.”

“Thank you All Might but you have also helped me realize something… While I want to be a hero, I do not want to be one like you. You are a symbol of peace, a true hero in the eyes of many. I want to be more, I wish to inspire hope, peace, and that people no matter from what background you come you can become a hero in your own way.”

“While I admire you and you inspire me, I always wanted to be just like you, but I realized that I need to find my own path in life. My own way to go about things.” This was a realization he had made during his fight with the Sludge Villain. He could never fight like All Might, he did not have a quirk like him, two he was not built like him and didn’t want to be either.

“So, I hope to meet you again in the future All Might, so you can see what kind of hero I have become.” Izuku turned away from All Might and walked away towards his home. All Might could only stare at the green-haired boy's back. He had not even managed to make his offer; he saw the things he wanted in a successor in that boy and without even being able to make the offer the boy had basically rejected him already.

Izuku made it home and greeted his mother who was crying having seen him on the news fighting the villain. After calming down his mother and eating dinner together he relocated to his room.

**You have completed a Quest!**

**[To Save my Bully!]**

**Objective: Save Bakugou Katsuki (Cleared!)**

**Reward: 500 EXP, Basic Skills for a Class**

**Bonus Objective: Save him without help from any pro heroes. (Cleared)  
Bonus Objective: Lower the Villain’s health below 75% (Cleared)**

**Bonus Reward: 1000 EXP, 100 Credits  
Bonus Reward: 1 Perk Point**

**[Accept Rewards]**

Izuku accepted his rewards and gained four new notifications.

**You have leveled up X2!  
+10 Stat Points.**

**You have gained 1 Perk Point!**

**You have gained 100 Credits, these have been added to your Inventory!**

**You have gained access to a set of Basic Skills!**

**[Basic Skills]**

**While we do not have a Class system, we will allow you to choose a basic set of skills corresponding to one such class. You will gain one perk and three skills from such a class. This will allow you to progress faster and allows you to catch up to the rest of the world.**

**Choose your Class!**

**[Warrior] [Ranger] [Barbarian] [Mage] [Healer]**

Izuku was presented with a difficult choice, he had already announced to All Might that he would not follow in his footsteps so he would not go for Warrior or Barbarian simply because they are physical fighters, they get up close and personal. And knowing Himself Izuku did not really see that for himself. He has always been an analyst and watched from the sidelines. So, the thing most fitting would be either a mage or a healer.

Now the question was which… He had to choose he would love to do both and maybe thanks to the system he could one day gain the skills of the other… “System would it be possible for me to gain the skills of one of these other classes later?”

**Yes, it is possible to learn those specific skills. But remembers, we do not have a class system we simply offer you three skills and a perk that are related to those classic classes. They will not define what skills and perks you can learn later down the line.**

Okay well, that helps. Then I’ll have to pick mage, I wish I could choose healer but because I need to pass the Entrance Exam for UA first, I’ll probably need some sort of Combat Skills...

**You have selected [Mage] are you sure?**

Izuku confirmed his choice and got more notifications on his new skills and perk.

**[The Magical Path] (Perk)  
Level: MAX**

**You have chosen the Path of Magic,**

**+10% EXP to Magical Skills  
+10 to INT, +5 to WIS**

**[Mana Affinity] (Passive)  
Level: 1/50 [0%]**

**Makes you more sensitive to mana and allows you to manipulate it.**

**+10% increase in MP recovery rate  
+5% increase in total MP amount**

**Every Level: All percentages go up by 1%**

**At Level 20: Gain 1% increase in MP Related Skills**

**At Level 40: Gain 1% increase in Magic Attack and Defense**

**[Magic Missile] (Active)  
Level: 1/100 [0%]**

**Cost: 50MP  
Missiles: 3**

**Sends a magic missile at your target dealing (5+INT) damage per bolt/missile**

**MP cost will be reduced by 1 every 5 levels, an additional missile will be added every 10 levels**

**At Level 10: Missiles will track targets**

**At Level 50: Missiles will Penetrate Magic Defenses**

**At Level 100: Missiles will have a chance to inflict**

**[Fireball] (Active)  
Level: 1/100 [0%]**

**Cost: 100MP**

**Sends a ball of flame towards your target dealing (10+INT) damage to target hit and {5+INT/2) damage to those within three feet from the hit**

**MP cost will be reduced by 5 every 5 levels**

**At Level 50: You can charge the [Fireball] to deal double damage, charging take 10 seconds**

**At Level 100: You can make [Fireballs] orbit around you before firing them off allowing you to wait before firing them off or fire off multiple at once (Orbit up to 3)**

Izuku read the skills and perk over and saw the benefits he could gain from all of this; these skills would definitely help him in the long run. Then he yawned, he did notice he was kind of tired after today. He decided that he would look over his stats and find out the best ways to raise them in the morning,

He would also probably need to explain all this to his mother… but that would be a thing for tomorrow and not today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku trains before the Entrance Exam, he finally gets the chance to test out his skills.

#  Chapter Two

As Izuku woke up he swiped away the notification announcing he had slept in his bed, It took a little while to remember all that had happened yesterday. He finally had a quirk… or well, the closest thing he probably could get to a quirk.

Now what he had to do was look over his stats and find a way to train them, his Intelligence was raised after his school day, so maybe studying would raise that. He also had his Wisdom and Charisma raised after he made a “great” realization about his friendship/relationship with Bakugou.

**You have a new Quest!**

**[On the Path to Power]**

**Objective: Find a way to raise all your stats without needing to use points from leveling**

**Rewards: ID Create/ID Escape Skill, 500 EXP**

**Bonus Objective: Raise one Stat of your choice to 25**

**Rewards: ???**

Izuku accepted the quest seeing as he wanted to do that anyways and he already had an idea for some of them. The question is… would finding the method be enough or would he have to do it once at least?

Luckily, he was free from school today, he was excused together with Bakugou to recover from the villain attack. He ate breakfast together with his mom and told her he would be out for a run.

He arrived at the park and decided to see what his stats were right now before he would start his exercise. “Status”

**Name: Midoriya Izuku, [Title]  
Race: Human  
Rank: Mortal – Level Cap: 100**

**Level: 3 [600/1,100]**

**HP: 100/100 (20 HP per Minute)  
MP: 189/189 (44 MP per Minute)**

**STR: 10  
END: 10  
DEX: 10  
INT: 18  
WIS: 20  
CHA: 13  
LUC: 10**

**Points: 15  
Perk Points: 1  
Credits: 100**

Izuku thought it was interesting to see this rank thing, Izuku tried pressing it to gain more information.

**Rankings:**

**Your Current Rank: Mortal (Level Cap: 100)**

**Mortal  
Champion  
Demigod  
Minor Deity  
Major Deity**

**Each ranking has their own level cap the further along the rankings the higher they get. Ranking titles and level caps can change based on current race. Current rankings correspond to the [Human] race.**

Dismissing the screen, he continued looking over his stats he had realized yesterday that Intelligence and Wisdom would become his primary stats. But he did realize that as a Mage he would most probably be a long-distance fighter, so he wanted to be able to move around quickly.

He decided to start running while looking over his stats. “I think it’s better if I save those stat points and I wonder when I get more perk points.

**You will gain 1 perk point every ten levels, notice: some perks cost more than one point**

Well, that was good to know. After Izuku had run for about two hours he started heading home, he had gained about fifteen points in Endurance and six in his dexterity. So, he found a way to level both of those up. He assumed that weightlifting would raise his strength.

After he got home, he showered and got ready to study and do his homework. But he did wonder how he managed to run for two hours… Maybe it is because of that gamer’s body skill he had.

And it was, as he looked over his skills, he could see the description of the skill which clearly stated that both his gamer’s body and gamer’s mind skill allowed him to live life like a game.

This explained it, if you live life like a game you obviously do not need to sleep and rest as often. It also concerned him a little, because most game characters do not really feel for the beings in the world. He guessed that is why he felt his emotions muted while he still felt them, but he did admit that he could already feel his morals changing. And while he was mentally tired yesterday it was not because of any emotional mess mostly because of information overload. And while he of course still felt things he could honestly say that a lot of things did not matter that much to him anymore. But he would leave his moral dilemma for later, he had things to do.

Izuku decided to do his homework first and then continue with studying his schoolbooks. He would try to just begin reading some of his books from beginning to end. It took him about an hour to read through his first book. He had always been kind of a speed reader and it took him but a couple of minutes to read through the first chapter.

He gained around 5 intelligence from the first book, seeing this he decided to read another book later if he had the time. He wanted to finish that quest as soon as possible so he grabbed some pen and some paper and started making a list on what you can do to train stats.

 **Strength:** You can raise strength through weight training.  
 **Endurance:** You can raise Endurance through physical exercise, running/jogging, etc.  
 **Dexterity:** You can raise dexterity with running/jogging, probably also with stretching and yoga exercises.  
 **Intelligence:** You can raise Intelligence through studying, reading, and probably tests and certain strategy games.  
 **Wisdom:** You can raise Wisdom maybe through simulations that require thinking skills, like solutions to problems, meditation?  
 **Charisma:** Acting classes? Public Speaking Classes? Or just befriending people.  
 **Luck:** Playing games of chance. Such as flipping a coin and predicting what it is going to land on

**You have completed a Quest!**

**[On the Path to Power]**

**Objective: Complete**

**Rewards: ID Create/ID Escape, 500 EXP**

**Bonus Objective: Complete**

**Rewards: Skill Book: Physical Endurance**

Oh, that bonus reward made sense…. But now he wished it were his Intelligence that had been raised to twenty-five instead of his Endurance. He probably would have gotten another magic skill or something else to maybe help him study. He accepted the rewards leveling up again in the process and looked over his three new skills.

**[ID Create] (Active)  
Level: 1/100 [0%]**

**You can create Instant Dungeons; these dungeons will be filled with a monster type chosen from those available.**

**Current Available Dungeons: [Goblins]**

**Every 10 Levels: A new dungeon will be added to the list.**

**[ID Escape] (Active)  
Level: MAX**

**You can escape from any Instant Dungeons unless specified otherwise.**

**[Physical Endurance] (Passive)  
Level: 1/100 [0%]**

**The physical damage you take decreases by 1% for all physical damage whether that be through fist or blade.**

**Every Level: Raise Physical Endurance by 1%**

Izuku could not believe this skill, if he leveled this skill, he could literally become immune to physical damage once it was maxed out. Never mind having wanted an intelligence-based skill. This skill would literally make up for one of the things that mages lack, physical defense. Normally when someone comes to close to mages they die easily because they are squishy but now, he could eliminate part of the problem.

And that Instant Dungeon skill could help him level, but he would not enter that for a while yet. He wanted to level up a little more because looking at his stats he could cat his fireball spell two times before needing to regenerate his mana. And he could of course use his magic missile spell but that one he could only cast four times before he needed to regenerate his mana.

So that is what he did, he trained, studies and worked very hard for three months before he felt comfortable to take on the first dungeon. He still has seven months before the entrance exams to experiment and try to gain some new spells.

He was preparing to go outside to the beach before using his skill because he did not know exactly what would happen. He said bye to his mom who he had since informed of his new power. They had cried together for a little while after both happy. Especially once he told his mom of the skills he had already gained and what all he might be able to do in the future.

Izuku decided to overlook his stats one more time before he would enter the dungeon. Some of his skills had also leveled a lot, [Observe] and [Diminish Presence] the most. Observe had only leveled ten times since then but Diminish Presence had raised around fifty levels from always being on. While it was an active skill it didn’t have any type of cost or cooldown.

**[Observe] (Active)  
Level: 13/50 [13%]**

**Cost: 38MP**

**Allows the gamer to learn more information about its target, Name, Level, Title, HP, MP.**

**At Level 30: Name, Level, Title, HP, MP, Highest Stat**

**At Level 50: Name, Level, Title, HP, MP, Highest Stat, Feelings towards you**

**[Diminish Presence] (Active)  
Level: 53/100 [16%]**

**Allows one to Diminish their Presence and make themselves less obvious to the people around them. 53% chance of not being noticed**

**Every level percentage goes up by one.**

**At Level 100: This skill gains a passive effect that unless you are doing something to stand out you will not be noticed at a first or second glance.**

**Name: Midoriya Izuku, [Title]  
Race: Human  
Rank: Mortal – Level Cap: 100**

**Level: 3 [0/1,700]**

**HP: 590/590 (118 HP per Minute)  
MP: 882/882 (68,2 MP per Minute)**

**STR: 10 - > 10  
END: 25 -> 59  
DEX: 16 -> 33  
INT: 23 -> 84  
WIS: 20 -> 31  
CHA: 13 -> 13  
LUC: 10 -> 10**

**Points: 20  
Perk Points: 1  
Credits: 100**

Izuku was happy of course with his increase, but he wasn’t sure what normal was for people with stats… He honestly assumed that normal humans laid somewhere between 10 and 100, and that pro heroes and villains would be higher than that depending on how strong they were… Once he could start seeing peoples highest stat then he could finally find a scale to measure from.

Izuku took a deep breath mentally preparing himself for his first ‘Dungeon Dive’ Izuku quickly spoke the words “ID Create: Goblins” and suddenly he was in a different place. The world around his shifted into a forest.

“Whoa??” Izuku looked around himself seeing a bunch of trees. He was currently in a small clearing in a forest, he could even hear birds, a river, and the rush of wind in the leaves. “Wow, this is amazing….” Shaking his head, he knocked himself out of his amazement at his skills ability. He is here to hunt goblins, not to admire the scenery.

Izuku began by looking around, both into the woods and a little above it. He did not know if the goblins would be just randomly running around of if they would be in small goblin camps. It appeared to be closer a little closer to evening or night here so maybe they could have said up a campfire. Choosing a random direction after not seeing anything he eventually stumbled upon footprints in a small puddle of mud. They were too small to be a human’s and they most likely did not belong to an animal so Izuku decided to go into the direction they led to.

As soon as he got a little further, he could see a small campfire and what appeared to be four goblins surrounding it. Seeing one wearing something different from the others he decided to quickly scan them all with observe.

**[Goblin Archer]  
Level: 6**

**HP: 320/320  
MP: ---**

**[Goblin] x3  
Level: 2-3**

**HP: 200/200  
MP: ---**

From what Izuku could see he assumed that the fact that there was no Mana displayed meant they could not use magic at all or had any skills which used magic. Two of the normal Goblins were level two while the other was level three. But the annoying one would be the Goblin Archer, if he was fast enough, he could cast [Magic Missile] three times in a row and take out the goblins in well… three shots per goblin. But that was because Magic Missile gave him three missiles/bolts to shoot of.

Izuku wasn’t sure what was best, to either use a fire ball first and then try to finish them off with Magic Missile maybe?

Deciding that would be his best bet he quickly spoke “Fireball” a small ball of fire formed in between his hands. Throwing them out the fireball flew forward before hitting the Archer exploding and hitting the three goblins around it.

**HP: 226/320**

**HP: 153/200 (x3)**

Izuku quickly casted [Magic Missile] from his right hand sending two of the bolts toward one of the Goblins while it was still on the ground and the third towards the archer.

The ones going for the Goblin hit killing it instantly, however the one meant for the Archer got dodged in time as the Archer had recovered faster then the others quickly grabbing for its bow.

“Magic Missile!” Izuku sent another two bolts towards another goblin this one also dying before being able to do anything. The third one he again sent towards the Archer, who did not move out of the way to fast. It fell to the ground as the bolt of magic pierced its leg.

“Fire Ball!” Izuku shot it forward hitting the Archer again, the last Goblin who had finally gotten up was blasted back again this time hitting a tree killing it on impact. The Archer however still had some HP left so Izuku quickly finished it with a last [Magic Missile] sending all three of the bolts into it.

“Okay… Maybe that last one was a bit overkill…” He said as he scratched the back of his head. Walking forward to the corpses he saw them slowly turn to dust before disappearing leaving some stuff behind.

**You have gained the following:**

**300 EXP  
X3 Goblin Ear (Crafting Ingredient)  
20 Credits**

Izuku picked it up and put his loot into his inventory, this he also used for the first time. He knew it was there of course, but he simply hadn’t felt the need to use in the last few months.

Izuku continued with his trip through out the woods and found three more of such camps and even came across a single Goblin once which looked like it was hunting. He dealt with them easily enough, however he came across only one other archer.

**Kill Count:**

**X2 Goblin Archer  
X14 Goblins**

It mostly looked like there were not a lot of strong Goblins in the forest, maybe he could find a stronger or bigger camp, maybe even a goblin village or something. Izuku continued along his way through the forest just killing Goblins and occasionally taking a small break. He leveled up once before he finally found a goblin village, or the closest thing to one. As soon as he made to get closer to the village he gained a notification

**You are about to enter the First Floor Boss his Lair; do you wish to continue? You will not be permitted to leave before you kill him.**

**[Accept] / [Decline]**

Izuku accepted before going forward, from the entrance he could see one big Goblin sitting in a wooden throne in the middle of the village on a raised platform. “Well, I wonder why all the mobs are so weak… Is it because my stats don’t match my level…?” Izuku thought that would make sense. Most things were weak but then again, his damage was literally 10+INT for his fireball spell on a direct hit.

He quickly analyzed the boss and the few Goblins around him.

**[Hobgoblin] – The Village Chief  
Level: 11**

**HP: 1200/1200  
MP: 230/230**

**[Goblin] x4  
Level: 2-3**

**HP: 200/200  
MP: ---**

Okay, that was a lot of HP… He did not know if he had the skills to truly fight him. But he did not have another choice.

**You have been granted a new Quest!**

**[To Kill the Boss]**

**You have encountered the boss of the first floor of this dungeon, after you kill him you will be able to go to the second floor where the stronger enemies reside.**

**Objective: Kill the Hobgoblin**

**Rewards: 2000 EXP, 2 nd Floor of Goblin Dungeon**

**Bonus Objective: Kill the 4 Goblins before you even hit the Boss**

**Bonus Rewards: 1 Piece of Mage Armor**

Well, he definitely wanted that armor so he would have to figure something out. Luckily, his mana bar was close to full, so he had an Idea. He quickly casted [Magic Missile] four times in quick succession firing off all three bolts at the same goblin. One spell per Goblin.

And he hit, he killed three of them at once, only one of them managed to survive and that was because he had missed two of his bolts. Izuku quickly ran forward as the boss came out of his chair holding a sword. Quickly scanning the sword, he saw that it was not anything special just an iron sword.

He caster another [Magic Missile] Sending two bolts towards the last Goblin hitting its leg and chest killing it. Then there only was the Hobgoblin left. He quickly checked his MP; he had not yet generated anything though seeing as he had done this all in less than a minute.

**[MP: 569/884]**

The hobgoblin began running over to Izuku and before the green-haired boy could react he was cut over his arm as he tried to block the blade with them.

**-200 HP!**

‘That was close to half of my HP! I can’t let myself get hit by him again.’ Izuku sprung backwards firing off a fireball damaging the Hobgoblin

**Hobgoblin HP: 1106/1200**

This would go to slow if he kept this up, he really should have tried to get some more skills before doing this… This fight was not his smartest decision. Quickly casting Magic Missile two more times he sent all six bolts in its direction it managed to dodge one but the other five hit.

**Hobgoblin HP: 661/1200**

There, that worked he honestly wasted MP with that fireball earlier. He quickly casted the spell another three times sending them to the Hobgoblin before it could recover from the last hits. This time all shots hit, 9 Magic Missiles he had specifically aimed for its legs and blasted them right off.

**Hobgoblin HP -140/1200**

It faded to dust together with the other Goblins as Izuku took his time to catch his breath “Okay, while that went okay and fast… I still would have preferred it to have more spells handy.” Izuku muttered to himself as he walked over to where the bodies lay previously seeing the sword there and threw it into his inventory.

There were also some more goblin ears, he also saw the credits, or Gold Coins which were converted to Credits. There were only fifty of those though.

**[To Kill the Boss]**

**You have encountered the boss of the first floor of this dungeon, after you kill him you will be able to go to the second floor where the stronger enemies reside.**

**Objective: Complete**

**Rewards: 2000 EXP, 2 nd Floor of Goblin Dungeon**

**Bonus Objective: Complete**

**Bonus Rewards: A Set of Mage Robes**

**You have leveled up!**

**[Robes of Lesser Magic] (Uncommon)**

**Robes enchanted by a young enchanted who made these for one of his projects, following effect active while wearing the robe:**

**+20% MP Recovery Speed  
+20% Magic Defense**

Izuku saw the robes in his inventory and decided to equip them before going onto the next floor. They were a soft blue color and fit tightly to the body, they went to the ground but were open at the front so they would not hinder your walking speed. They had a golden pattern sewn into the wrists of the sleeves. There was a hood, but he kept it down for now.

Of course, next to the robe there was a white shirt under this and brown leather pants which also tightly fitted to his body. He kind of felt like one of those adventurers in those old school games.

Izuku decided to leave the dungeon for today, he knew what to expect on the first floor and he would figure out what he could expect on the second floor later. But he honestly assumed it would be similar if not the same except higher levels.

This pattern continued for the following seven months up to the entrance exam. He would go to school and once he was done there he would go home. On the weekends he would go on a run in the mornings and every other week he would go into a dungeon on the Saturdays.

This helped him raise his stats by a lot, he kind of felt like he was growing too strong to fast. It did help that after another two months his progress through manual training began to slow down. It would definitely help with the entrance exam to be strong but… It might be better if he were to start gaining some skills that would allow him to heal and protect others because he is not sure if he can town his magic down.

**Name: Midoriya Izuku, [Title] - > Midoriya Izuku, Goblin Slayer  
Race: Human  
Rank: Mortal – Level Cap: 100**

**Level: 5 [1,900/4,200] - > 17 [200/40,500]**

**HP: 590/590 (118 HP per Minute) - > 1,140/1,140  
MP: 882/882 (68,2 MP per Minute) -> 1,859/1,859**

**STR: 10 - > 29  
END: 59 -> 114  
DEX: 33 -> 85  
INT: 84 -> 169  
WIS: 31 -> 68  
CHA: 13 -> 23  
LUC: 10 -> 16**

**Points: 30 - > 85  
Perk Points: 1 -> 2  
Credits: 170 -> 534**

He really liked being able to increase this much, but he already knew that he’d probably start plateauing once he entered UA… Because a lot more time would be taking in by classes, and training.

Next his increase in stats he had gained a few new skills as well, two for reaching a hundred in Intelligence and Endurance.

**[Mana Capacity] (Passive)  
Level: 1/50 [0%]**

**You have the exceptional ability to handle Magic and it shows.**

**Magic Attacks are 10% stronger  
Use 5% less mana for all Abilities**

**At Level 20: Increase skill by 10%**

**At Level 40: Increase skills by 20%**

**[Peak Physical Condition] (Passive)  
Level: MAX**

**Your body looks like it is always in peak physical condition and it is, all physical skills have a reduced cost of 20%**

And while the first one was everything Izuku could want for and more, the second while nice did not really help him. It was nice to always look physically fit. But he did not really have any physical skills to use or do anything with. Well, next to those two skills he had also finally gained a title it was after he had slain his hundredth goblin.

**[Goblin Slayer]**

**You have slain more than a hundred goblins all together,**

**+15% Damage to Goblins  
+5% more EXP from Killing Goblins**

It had honestly reminded Izuku of an older anime with a similar title, he had heard of it but hadn’t watched and decided that if he could find it he probably should. Of course, next to his new skills and title he had also leveled up the skills he already had.

**[Skills]**

**[Gamer’s Mind] (Passive)  
Level: MAX**

**Makes it so the gamer retains a calm mind and allows them to think things logically through no matter the situation. Makes them Immune to psychological effects.**

**[Gamer’s Body] (Passive)  
Level: MAX**

**Makes it so the gamer experiences the real world like a game, they receive no physical injuries only slight pain and a loss of HP**

**[The Magical Path]  
Level: MAX**

**You have chosen the Path of Magic,**

**+10% EXP to Magical Skills  
+10 to INT, +5 to WIS**

**[Observe] (Active)  
Level: 29/50 [74%]**

**Cost: 22MP**

**Allows the gamer to learn more information about its target, Name, Level, Title, HP, MP.**

**At Level 30: Name, Level, Title, HP, MP, Highest Stat**

**At Level 50: Name, Level, Title, HP, MP, Highest Stat, Feelings towards you**

**[Diminish Presence] (Passive)  
Level: MAX**

**Allows one to Diminish their Presence and make themselves less obvious to the people around them. You will not be noticed unless you want to be noticed.**

**[Danger Sense] (Passive)  
Level: 6/50 [0%]**

**You have the ability to sense danger before it happens, 12% chance of sensing danger pertaining to you**

**Every Level: Raise chance of sensing danger by 2%**

**At Level 25: Gain the chance to sense major world events before they happen**

**At Level 50: Minor Information will be given about major events**

**[Mana Affinity] (Passive)  
Level: 6/50 [0%]**

**Makes you more sensitive to mana and allows you to manipulate it.**

**+15% increase in MP recovery rate  
+10% increase in total MP amount**

**Every Level: All percentages go up by 1%**

**At Level 20: Gain 1% increase in MP Related Skills**

**At Level 40: Gain 1% increase in Magic Attack and Defense**

**[Magic Missile] (Active)  
Level: 16/100 [51%]**

**Cost: 47MP  
Missiles: 4**

**Sends a magic missile that tracks your target dealing (5+INT) damage per bolt/missile**

**MP cost will be reduced by 1 every 5 levels, an additional missile will be added every 10 levels**

**At Level 50: Missiles will Penetrate Magic Defenses**

**At Level 100: Missiles will have a chance to inflict**

**[Fireball] (Active)  
Level: 9/100 [0%]**

**Cost: 95MP**

**Sends a ball of flame towards your target dealing (10+INT) damage to target hit and {5+INT/2) damage to those within three feet from the hit**

**MP cost will be reduced by 5 every 5 levels**

**At Level 50: You can charge the [Fireball] to deal double damage, charging take 10 seconds**

**At Level 100: You can make [Fireballs] orbit around you before firing them off allowing you to wait before firing them off or fire off multiple at once (Orbit up to 3)**

**[ID Create] (Active)  
Level: 9 [11%]**

**You can create Instant Dungeons; these dungeons will be filled with a monster type chosen from those available.**

**Current Available Dungeons: [Goblins]**

**[ID Escape] (Active)  
Level: MAX**

**You can escape from any Instant Dungeons unless specified otherwise.**

**[Physical Endurance] (Passive)  
Level: 4/100 [0%]**

**The physical damage you take decreases by 4% for all physical damage whether that be through fist or blade.**

**Every Level: Raise Physical Endurance by 1%**

Some skill had, of course, leveled a lot faster than other simply due to usage and others were passive which automatically leveled slower because they leveled through the usage of other skills.

Now all Izuku had to get through were the entrance exams, and honestly, he was very curious as to what all could and would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I too am accepting recommendations for skills/abilities or if you want to see something specific happen. Just let me know what you guys want, like, and/or would like to see more of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku get's an update from the system, and takes the entrance exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for changing all this stuff up, but this would make it easier for me to work on Izuku as a character so I decided to add and change these things.

#  **Chapter Three**

Izuku woke up this morning to an update from the system,

**Dear Gamer, we need to inform you of an Update to the System, we gained some feedback from other games and have since adjusted the system to match.**

  1. **Your HP, MP, and SP calculation. We have added a Stamina bar for physical skills and updated the calculation method for them as well. HP is determined by CONSTITUTION now instead of END, MP is determined by INT and SP is determined by STRENGTH.**
  2. **We have edited some skills descriptions and removed the extra info on how the skill evolves in the future. While some skills might still gain additional functions over time you will have to see such with time itself.**
  3. **The way your stats are displayed was changed a little to accommodate those changes.**
  4. **We have added a class system upon request of other players who would prefer such a thing we have given you a class based upon one of your earlier choices.**
  5. **Stat gain through training has been lowered significantly because you will gain stats from leveling your class and can gain stat crystals in dungeons which will allow you to raise other stats by 5 based upon the crystal type.**
  6. **You will also not gain any more stat points from leveling up your overall level.**



**We know this is a big change to the system but we hope you understand why some changes were made, if you require any extra info just ask the system.**

He blinked as he read through this, “I seriously just got used to how this system worked and now thanks to the input of… other gamers everything is changed….” He let out a big sigh before looking his stat sheet over to see what had changed.

**Name: Midoriya Izuku, [Goblin Slayer]  
Race: Human  
Rank: Mortal – Level Cap: 100  
Level: 17**

**Class: Mage – Level: 17/100 [0%]**

**HP: 1,140/1,140  
MP: 3,380/3.380  
SP: 290/290**

**STR: 29  
CON: 114  
DEX: 85  
INT: 169  
WIS: 68  
CHA: 23  
LUC: 16**

**Points: 85  
Perk Points: 2  
Credits: 534**

Izuku gave a smile after seeing what happened to his HP, MP and now SP. His MP had gotten a big boost, but he assumed that was because one of the edited skills. But he would look into that later after going through his morning routine he sat down to eat breakfast and divided his stat points really quickly.

**HP: 1,200/1,200 [24 per second]  
MP: 4,600/4,600 [92 per second]  
SP: 300/300 [6 per second]**

**STR: 30  
CON: 120  
DEX: 85  
INT: 230  
WIS: 70  
CHA: 30  
LUC: 24**

Now almost of his stats were rounded out and looked more organized, Izuku also looked more into this class business and once he pressed the class in hoped for more information, he gained what he wanted.

**Class: Mage – Level: 1/100 [0%]**

**You are a beginning mage and, on your path, to learn magic, the mage class doesn’t specialize in a specific type of magic so the skills you’ll gain are all magic related but probably all different.**

**Every ten levels you will gain two skills that are related to your chosen class, after you max out this class you will be allowed to pick another class, maxing out specific classes can unlock new of secret classes.**

**Every level you will gain 5 points in both INT and WIS,**

And the skill that had changed his MP up was the [Mana Affinity] skill which was a passive the 10% MP boost and boost to MP regen had instead become a plus one to his MP modifier whatever that was. He assumed however that if it was what he thought it was it meant that his HP was currently 10 x CON = HP x 1 and his MP was currently 10 x INT = MP x 2

That was the most logical conclusion. But that was not all that had happened, he gained a new perk for reaching a two hundred in his INT,

**[Eidetic Memory]  
You remember everything you every see, hear, smell, and taste**

It wasn’t anything major but at least he wouldn’t have to worry about schoolwork anymore. While this change wasn’t really what Izuku expected to wake up to first thing in the morning it was appreciated in the end. “Izuku, you should leave soon otherwise you’ll be late for the exam.” His mother calling his name made him look up and it took him a second before processing what she said. “Ah! Right, I’ll be going mom, I’ll see you after school.” Izuku hugged his mom and ran out the door barely hearing his mother let out a “Good luck, Izuku” in a proud but worried tone.

When Izuku had submitted everything he needed for the Entrance Exam he had of course also needed to input his quirk. So he had simply put down the gamer and added what it did in the simplest terms.

 **Quirk:** The Gamer

 **Info:** The Gamer allows me to live life like a game, it puts my abilities in numbers and allows me to increase that and my level through training. Makes it so that all injuries aren’t physical, but they do hurt and if my hit points hit zero, I will die. It also gives me access to something which acts like magic and is described as magic giving me many different abilities.

He hadn’t wanted to go into detail, but he did have to inform them of some things, especially that his injuries wouldn’t show up physically.

Making his way to UA he saw many people in their school uniforms also entering the prestigious school. “I can’t believe I’m finally here.” He exclaimed out loud with a smile on his face. He walked forward but before he could enter the UA terrain he saw a purple haired guy being harassed by some others as he tried to enter UA grounds.

“Hey, what are you guys doing?” Izuku walked over to the group to see the other guy holding the purple haired one by his shirt collar. “I’m just trying to advise this villain here that he shouldn’t take the entrance exam seeing as they would never let a villain like him in anyways.”

Unknown to the three boys a scruffy black-haired man was watching what was going on, he had wanted to step in when he saw what was happening, but the green-haired boy had done so before him. So now he was watching to see what would happen.

“Okay, I’m confused how can he be a villain he looks like a normal, well -maybe more tired then other- middle schooler to me.” Izuku raised his eyebrow, he was really glad for his muted emotions at this point. “It’s his quirk, he’s meant to be a villain. It allows him to control others.”

“That does not make him a villain, anyways. I would just let him go. Do you not think that UA has cameras everywhere? If I’m honest I think they already know what’s going on here and I’m sure this already counts as points against you if you’re also taking the exam.”

The other boy scoffed before letting the purple-haired one go and walking away towards the central UA building. “Hey you okay?” Izuku held his hand out for the other to take. “I’m Midoriya Izuku by the way.”

“Thanks, I’m Shinsou Hitoshi…” the purple-haired boy, now Shinsou- said with a little hesitance. “Did you mean what you said about my quirk not making me a villain.” Izuku blinked. “What do you mean?”

“When he said what my quirk was all you said was ‘that doesn’t make him a villain’ did you mean that?” Izuku nodded and smiled, “Yeah, I’m of the mind that quirks aren’t villainous or heroic, take one of my classmates for example, he can make explosions from his hands and was praised for having the perfect quirk for heroics while he could also easily blow up a building with a strong enough blast.”

“Quirks are in most cases simply tools built into us to help us, so long as you do good you aren’t a villain.” Izuku’s smile turned into a grin. “Thanks” Shinsou said also with a small smirk on his face.

A few meters a way the scruffy dark-haired guy could also be seen wearing a smirk before he turned around and went inside the UA building and made his way to the spectating room. “Did the situation resolves Aizawa?” a small rodent in a suit asked him. “Everything worked out fine.”

Back with Izuku and Shinsou, the two walked into the building together and talked about what they expected the exam to be like. “I was warned by my parents that the exam is very biased towards physical quirks… so I’m at a disadvantage.” Shinsou admitted after they entered the examination hall where people were slowly finding places to sit. “Well, I won’t have as much of a problem then I guess, but If you’re worried then try to find something you could use as a weapon or a shield, and if I’m honest if that doesn’t work out then just act like what you’re striving to be, a hero! After all, heroes have to face situations that aren’t in their favor plenty of times.”

Shinsou nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. As the teachers came into the room everyone sat down and became quiet. “OKAY LITTLE LISTENERS! We’ll be holding the written portion of the exam first!” Present Mic came into the room and explained how everything would go after which the tests were passes out.

The first thing everyone had to do was enter their names, birthdate, and the school they came from. Izuku thanks to his studying and high intelligence score managed to finish the test pretty early and after handing it in he made his way into the auditorium where they would eventually hold the presentation on the practical portion of the exam.

Eventually after fifteen minutes or more had passed more people slowly began to trickle in after being done with their own tests. This is also when Izuku saw Bakugou walking in and looking at his paper to see where he had to sit. Unlike the written test they had seats labeled based upon schools so that everyone from the same school was seated in the same row or very close to each other.

Izuku did his best to ignore the angry blond whose eyes widened when they saw Izuku already sitting down. “What are you doing here Shitty Deku! I thought I told you not to go to UA.” Izuku just took a deep breath, “I’m simply trying to take the Exam Bakugou.”

The blondes’ eyes widened upon hearing his last name come from Izuku’s mouth. He seemed to be in shock as he sat down and ignored Izuku as he looked in his direction with confusion written all over his face. ‘All I did was use his family name… is it that weird to hear me call him that?’ he shrugged it off and looked forward again seeing as most people had arrived again and present mic was setting up at the small podium.

After a couple of minutes, the presentation began, “Welcome Listeners to the practical portion of the exam! Can I get a HEY!!!” the loud blonde yelled out only to receive no response from anyone.

Somewhere in a seat Shinsou was slowly sitting down lower in his chair, ‘Oh my god… he does this every year, and no one ever responds. Why can’t he just… not do this, I’m feeling embarrassed by association.’

Izuku looked over the pamphlet that lay before him while the voice hero continued explaining, there were tree types of robots, 1-pointers, 2-pointers, and 3-pointers, the pamphlet also displayed a fourth one but Present Mic hadn’t explained that one yet.

“Excuse me!” A tall blue-haired boy speaks up, the boy stands up and holds his hand up while his other hand holds the pamphlet. “This pamphlet displays a fourth type of robot! Yet no explanation has been given yet, if this is mistake then it’s shameful coming from such a prestigious school such as UA.”

“And you in the back with the green hair!” Izuku suddenly saw the boy pointing at him, “Your muttering is distracting, if you’re not taking this serious please leave!” Izuku’s eyebrow twitched a little, he hated public attention and with his skill normally he wouldn’t really be noticed but now everyone was looking at him.

“Well, excuse my muttering but I was simply thinking about the info these pamphlets give, next to that don’t you think it’s quite rude of you to just interrupt present mic his explanation when he wasn’t finished yet or hasn’t asked if there were any questions, for all you could have known he was about to explain the fourth bot, but due to your selfish interruption with the need to feel better then others has delayed the rest of the explanation.”

Izuku sat down as both Present Mic, the blue-haired teen and Bakugou looked at him in shock. Izuku had found out in the last ten months that his emotions being muted helped him a lot, he muttered less, his anxiety didn’t affect him anymore and he was free to speak his mind without fear anymore. And now that he was planning on going to UA he decided it was a new school, new me moment.

“Ah yes, thank you Examine 7111 for your question. The fourth bot is called the Zero-Pointer, it’s more of an obstacle then anything the best thing is to not engage it but to avoid it all together.” The explanation continued and everyone was transported towards their examination zone. Izuku thought he was a little lucky because he saw that he was here with Shinsou and Bakugou was nowhere in sight thanks to him going to another zone.

“Hey Shinsou,” Izuku called out to the tired looking teen. “Oh, Midoriya.” He got back as he walked over. “Looks like we’re in the same zone.” Izuku took this moment to use his observe skills on Shinso.

**Name: Shinso Hitoshi  
Race: Human  
Rank: Mortal  
Level: 8**

**HP: 280/280  
MP: 310/310  
SP: 320/320**

**STR: 28  
CON: 32  
DEX: 43  
INT: 31  
WIS: 21  
CHA: 11  
LUC: 10**

**Thought about you: Interesting, Nice**

Well, it looked like his Observe skill had also gotten an upgrade. ‘Wow, I normally never get that much info. Not that it isn’t appreciated but good to know that I’ll need to look my skill list over again at a later date.

“Yeah, it does look like we’re in the same zone.” Shinso sounded tired as well. “Want to work together?” Izuku gave a nervous smile, “Sure, I’m alright with that don’t know how useful I’ll be against robots though…”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll take down the first one and see if we can fashion you a simple weapon… Unless” Izuku looked into his inventory really quick and could see that Shinsou was confused when he saw Izuku’s fingers swipe at what looked to be air. “Do you know how to use a sword or daggers?”

Shinso blinked at the question, “Uhm, well I know the basics on how to use a knife, but I’ve never had training to handle a sword why?”

“Well, let’s just say my quirk is very complicated. Wait, Party Invite: Shinso Hitoshi” as Izuku spoke a screen formed before Shinsou.

**Hitoshi Shinso, you have been invited to join Midoriya Izuku’s Party  
[Accept] / [Decline]**

Shinso looked up at Izuku who could also see the screen. “What?” Izuku smiled. “My quirk is called [The Gamer] it allows me to live my life like a game and learn skills and spells and everything.” Shinso was shocked that sounded overpowered as hell if you gained enough abilities.

Izuku opened his party menu and saw everything Shinsou could do thanks to him now also being affected by the system. “You can now check your status, skill and perks. You could eventually get to use the Inventory, Class systems but then you’ll be bound to the system and won’t be able to leave my party anymore.”

“Okay, well let’s not do that yet. But does this do anything else?” Izuku looked it over. “Yes, we can now communicate telepathically and open up a chat window which gives us a keyboard and allows us to text basically.”

“Here,” Izuku grabbed the daggers from his inventory and handed them over to Shinso. “Won’t you need them though?” Shinsou asked. “Well, I’m a Mage, that’s my class btw not just my character type so I use magic to fight.” He smiled again. Izuku felt like he did that a lot in Shinso’s presence.

“I’ll try to bring some down so you can slash up some wires and then I’ll also kill some myself while doing so, alright with you?” Izuku asked. “Yeah, that’s okay… thanks for helping me out.”

**You have a new Quest!**

**[The Entrance Exam]  
Objective: Pass the Entrance Exam  
Rewards: 20,000 EXP, Random Skill Book**

**  
Bonus Objective: Help Shinso Hitoshi pass  
Bonus Objective: Get more than 50 Villain Points  
Bonus Objective: ???  
Bonus Reward: 10,000 EXP for Shinso, 1x Random Weapon for Shinso  
Bonus Reward: 5,000 EXP, Elder Wood Staff  
Bonus Reward: ???**

“Oh wow, I got a new quest!” Izuku exclaimed to Shinso. “What does it-“ before Shinso could finish his question Present Mic stepped up onto his platform and repeated the explanation again in simper terms. As the gates slowly opened, he suddenly yelled: “GO!”

And Izuku grabbed Shinso and began running into the fake city “No time to talk apparently, let’s go do this!” Shinso got his feet back under him and followed Izuku as he went to the side and not the main road. Behind them you could hear Present Mic yelling “Go, go, go! There are no countdowns in real life! Those two got the idea!”

The other examinees ran into the fake city and immediately you could hear the destruction of Robots. For Izuku and Shinso it was the same as soon as they encountered a 1 pointer Izuku threw forth a fireball which hit that robot and damaged the two around it. Which were a three pointer and another 1 pointer. The zero pointer went down but the other two simply got knocked to the ground.

At the urging of Izuku Shinso quickly went to the three pointer and cut some of the cables at the head which shut it down. Izuku meanwhile had pierced the second 1 pointer with his magic missiles basically killing it.

They maneuvered together through the chaos mostly with Izuku launching fireballs here and there and taking the 1 pointer for himself with a two or three-pointer on occasion while Shinso mostly took the 2 and 3 pointers if there were any.

Izuku now had around 51 points in total and Shinso had gotten 43 points thanks to Izuku letting him take the 3 pointers once down to the ground. The judges were watching this and had also rewarded the two some Rescue points and they watched their backs and were glad that the two teamed up seeing as that isn’t something you saw often.

While you would see some examinees rescuing others and taking hits for others there were none that actually teamed up beside a few including Izuku and Shinso. Especially Aizawa was glad to see his son excel even with the help of another. He did however wonder where he got the daggers from.

Izuku and Shinso had decided that they had enough points based upon what they had seen and heard around them and they wouldn’t be actively searching for bots anymore. Plus there wasn’t a lot of time left.

“FOUR MINUTES LEFT!” You could hear Present Mic yell through the speakers placed throughout the city before a loud rumbling began. Everyone looked to the center of the field where a giant Zero pointer was now wrecking buildings around them. “Holy Fuck!” Shinso’s sentiment was shared between the other examinees who heard him yell out. “Okay let’s get out of here!” Izuku yelled towards everyone.

Shinso and Izuku made to go as the others around them also ran ignoring the other bots in favor of not being crushed by the zero pointer. “H-help me!” The voice sounded tired and as Izuku looked back he could see a girl with a brown bob laying under a big piece of concrete right of the way of the zero pointer who now had his sights set of the girl. ‘Fuck it’ Izuku thought as he ran back towards the Zero Pointer unknowingly surprising Shinso with a mental message who looked back to see Izuku running at the giant machine.

Izuku didn’t know what to do he wasn’t strong and fast enough to get there, lift up the rubble and get her out but he also didn’t have a spell powerful enough to take the bot out…. Wait maybe he could create one, his one skill did say he could manipulate mana, maybe he could create something… but what?

As it got closer and closer Izuku tried gathering mana and while it was working it was going rather slowly but before he knew it the bot was almost close enough to crush the girl.

“AAAHGG FUCK! JUST WORK DAMNIT!” and as Izuku threw his hands forward toward the bot what looked to be Lightning came from his hand, but it wasn’t normal lightning it looked to be a mix of gold and blue and as soon as it hit the zero pointer it was blasted back from the girl and slammed into a couple of buildings behind it crushing those to the ground.

Everyone who had seen that was staring with open mouth, Izuku included.

“THAT’S IT EVERYONE TIME’S UP!” A loud buzz came from the speakers before Present Mic’s message. Shinso came over to Izuku and shook his shoulder to get him out of his shock. “What- what was that?”

“I don’t know… I half expected it to not work and then… suddenly the lightning burst from my hands.” Izuku lowered his arms and took a deep breath before letting out a deep sigh… “Jesus Christ that was stressful.” Shinso full out laughed at that statement.

“Wow, you literally have the most broke quirk ever, help me get a lot of points and blast that thing extremely far back with a giant bolt of lightning and all you can say is ‘that was stressful’ I don’t even want to know what a crazy day is like for you.” Izuku also had to laugh at that.

Izuku and Shinso made their way over to the girl and helped get the rubble off of her before introducing themselves. “Hey, I’m Midoriya Izuku,” Izuku and Shinso both held out a hand for her to grasp onto. “Shinso Hitoshi.”

“I’m Uraraka Ochaco and thanks for saving me, I was so scared I was going to get crushed if I’m honest” She was shaking a little. “Anyone need help?” a voice came from the direction of the entrance and soon revealed an older woman with a syringe shaped cane walking through the crowd of students. “That’s Recovery Girl! She’s the only reason UA can even do these kind of tests.”

She came over to the trio and saw Uraraka’s swollen ankle and the few scratches Shinso had gotten thanks to Izuku getting them down first he had barely gotten any injuries the same counted for Izuku. She gave Uraraka a kiss on the forehead and her Ankle healed itself, “Here take some of these gummies they help recover your energy… seeing as my healing makes you tired.”

Izuku and Shinso said bye to Uraraka before making their ways outside where Shinso was greeted by his two dads. “Sup’ Kiddo!” Present Mic came up to Shinso and ruffled his hair. “How did it go!?” his voice was bordering on yelling but not quite there yet. “Pops, you and dad were literally watching the exam.”

“Wait Shinso! Present Mic is your dad!” Izuku asked as he saw Shinso hug Present Mic. “Ah, oh- uhm, yes.” Shinso rubbed the back of his head having forgotten he was there for a moment.

“And who are you?” Aizawa asked the green-haired teen. “Ah, I’m Midoriya Izuku, your son and I helped each other during the exam, but if what Shinso said is true then you already knew that…”

They continued to talk for a little while Izuku and Shinso also exchanged phone numbers so they could stay in contact and Shinso left the party before leaving with his dads. Izuku went home by himself after that and arrived home to find his mother preparing dinner and decided to help her.

And then a week passed before Izuku received any news from UA.

“Izuku! It’s here, it’s here!” His mother came rushing into his room with a letter held in her hands displaying the UA logo. “Thanks mom!” Izuku sat down and ripped the letter open as Inko left the room. A disk fell out which after a second suddenly displayed a screen

“ **I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION** ” All Might’s face popped up on the screen. “I actually came to this town to work here at UA as one of its hero course teachers!” Izuku was shocked. “Wait really…? Okay wow… this is something.”

“Midoriya Izuku! You scored 51 villain points on the exam which alone would be enough to pass! However, your selfless deeds are not in vain for what would UA be if not a school for heroes if we didn’t even rewards said deeds!”

“You have gained 60 Rescue Points for saving Uraraka Ochaco, and gained 11 more for helping out others as well, bringing you up to 71 Rescue Points!” All Might’s loud voice announced. “Thanks to this you have manage to claim the top position for yourself! Welcome Midoriya Izuku to your Hero Academia!”

The video shut off leaving only a list of the top ten examinees.

  1. **Midoriya Izuku: Villain Points: 51, Rescue Points: 71, Total: 122**
  2. **Bakugou Katsuki: Villain Points: 77, Rescue Points: 0, Total: 77**
  3. **Kirishima Eijiro: Villain Points: 39, Rescue Points: 35, Total: 74**
  4. **Shiozaki Ibara: Villain Points: 36, Rescue Points: 32, Total: 68**
  5. **Uraraka Ochaco: Villain Points: 28, Rescue Points: 38, Total: 66**
  6. **Kendo Itsuka: Villain Points: 25, Rescue Points: 40, Total: 65**
  7. **Iida Tenya: Villain Points: 52, Rescue Points: 9, Total: 61**
  8. **Shinso Hitoshi, Villain Points: 43, Rescue Points: 17, Total: 60**
  9. **Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu: Villain Points: 49, Rescue Points: 10, Total: 59**
  10. **Tokoyami Fumikage: Villain Points: 47, Rescue Points: 10, Total: 57**



This was great both he and Shinso had made it into UA, he checked the letter that came with it which gave him some extra details such as which class he would be in before he texted Shinso.

 **Izuku:  
** I made it in! I’m in class 1-A, what class are you in!?

 **Shinso Hitoshi:**  
I’m in class 1-A as well, nice on getting first btw, I’m honestly surprised I even made it into the top 10

 **Izuku:  
** Aww, don’t be surprised we did amazing as a team.

 **Shinso Hitoshi:  
** Well, I couldn’t have done it without you, those robots would have been way too tough to take out by myself.

Izuku rolled his eyes at the last text from his new friend, “He really needs to believe more in himself.”

 **Izuku:  
** You should be more confident, I’m sure you would have figured something out. But I’m going to go for now. I’ll talk to you later!

 **Shinso Hitoshi:  
** Later

Izuku put his phone away as he went to tell his mom the good news, “Mom! I made it, I made it into UA!” His mother began to cry as she hugged him. “I’m so proud of you Izuku! I’m so proud.”

“I’m also sorry Izuku, I should have believed more in you and your dreams. Could you every forgive me.” Izuku didn’t know what to say so just nodded and hugged his mom a little tighter.

Get Ready UA! Because here I come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you have any ideas, want to see anything specific, would love for a certain character to eventually join Izuku's Party tell me, if you have any constructive criticism let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku once again meets up with Shinso and one of his dads Aizawa, he also looks over his rewards from the entrance exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, it took a little while but here is the new chapter. I wanted to make it longer but I haven't had much time and I'm also working on another fanfic at the same time. A Harry Potter!Gamer fic, check it out if that interests you as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

#  **Chapter Four**

Not only had Izuku passed the Entrance Exam, but he had also completed the quest that he had gotten for passing the exam.

**You have completed a Quest!**

**[The Entrance Exam]  
Objective: Pass the Entrance Exam  
Bonus Objective: Help Shinso Hitoshi pass the Exam  
Bonus Objective: Get more than 50 Villain Points  
Bonus Objective: Get more than 50 Rescue Points**

**Rewards Gained:  
Rewards: 20,000 EXP, Random Skill Book  
Bonus Reward: 10,000 EXP for Shinso, 1x Random Weapon for Shinso  
Bonus Reward: 5,000 EXP, Elder Wood Staff  
Bonus Reward: Blessing of Apollo**

Accepting his rewards Izuku gained a message that the staff, weapon and skill book were added to his inventory. His Mage class had also leveled up five times from the EXP he had gained which raised his MP again, he would have to check Shinso’s stats later today to see how much he had leveled up.

He looked over his skills, perks and traits and saw the Blessing of Apollo lister under traits, which fell under the perk tree.

**[Blessing of Apollo]  
You have been blessed by the Sun God Apollo, who holds interest in you and your future.  
+10% effectiveness in Healing, +10% EXP in Light Magic, Healing Magic, and Archery**

**You have gained the Blessing of a Higher Being and have thus raised your rank:**

**Previous Rank: Mortal – Level Cap: 100**

**New Rank: Blessed Mortal – Level Cap: 200**

This was nice, but to know that beings such as gods existed was worrisome. He didn’t know how he was supposed to feel about that exactly. Next, he took out both the weapon for Shinso and the staff he gained.

**[Dagger of Lightning] – Rare Item (B-Rank)  
A Dagger which can produce lightning once mana is pushed into the blade, Damage: [DEX*2] + Lightning: [INT/2]**

**[Elder Wood Staff] – Rare Item (A-Rank)  
A staff made from a very old Elder Wood tree, which houses an opal at the top to help channel magic. +20% Boost to Magic Effectiveness, -10% MP Cost for spells**

This was a huge boon to Izuku, he was already wondering whether he could gain anything in the form of items to help his spells. He already had a set of robes but those helped MP recovery and defense against other spells. But he was the only one here who used magic- well… now Shinso could as well probably if this dagger was any sign. He would have to text his new friend about this later

Now all that was left was to look at the skills he gained for passing level twenty and look at the skill book he gained. He opened his inventory and put the weapons he had gained away again and took out the skill book.

**You have gained a skill book on [Light Healing] do you wish to learn this skill?  
Accept / Decline**

Izuku accepted an a new window opened displaying the spell.

**[Light Healing] – Level: 1/100 [0%] (Active)  
Cost: 500 MP**

**A lower tiered Divine Spell used to heal your target, encompass your target in green light and heal them for (10% of MAX HP)**

Next Izuku decided to look over the spells he had gained from reaching over level twenty in his mage class and he was still in shock over the skill he had created without thinking during the exam.

**[Holy Lightning] – Level: 1/100 [0%] (Active)  
Cost: 2,500 MP**

**A high tiered Divine Spell that calls forth Lightning imbued with Divine Prowess. Blast your foes with this blue and golden lightning dealing (150+INT Lightning Damage) and (150+INT Holy Damage)**

**[Mage Armor] – Level: 1/100 [0%] (Active)  
Cost: 750 MP**

**A spell that makes a purple translucent armor appear around the caster capable of absorbing up to 500 DMG**

**[Sylph’s Blessing] – Level: 1/100 [0%] (Active)  
Cost: 1.000 MP**

**A mid-tiered spell which is used to double ones physical speed and jumping height also allowing them to glide on the wind for three minutes [(DEX x 2) + Gliding]**

Izuku was very excited to try all of these skills out but first texted Shinso to see if he could come hangout so he could give him both the Dagger and see how his stats had changed thanks to him gaining EXP as well from the quest.

He soon got an answer telling him that if he wanted, he could come over to his house which luckily wasn’t too far. Izuku informed his mom who said it was fine and to invite his new friend over for dinner soon at which Izuku blushed before rushing to get dressed in some better clothes before leaving for the train station.

A thirty-minute train ride later Izuku made his way over to Shinso’s address having to check a couple of times if he was going in the right direction. Once he made his way there he knocked and waited before he saw Shinso open the door once again looking like he hadn’t slept for weeks.

“Hey Shinso! How are you? Did you sleep well!” Izuku went on as he was ley inside after a monotone “Hey” from Shinso.

“It’s okay, I never sleep well, Insomnia.” Izuku nodded as he was led to the couch. “You said you wanted to meet because you had something cool to show me?” Izuku began to grin and went on to ramble which Shinso could barely follow. “Calm down Midoriya, could you explain again but slowly please?”

Izuku blushed before nodding not noticing as Aizawa entered to the room and went into the kitchen. “Well, I told you about that quest I got yeah?” at which Shinso nodded. “Well, I got some cool rewards and apparently there were rewards for you in there too as my helping you pass was part of the quest! Don’t worry by the way I would have helped you out regardless and we already decided to team up before that!” Izuku beamed.

“So you got EXP which means you leveled up and I’m curious to see what you stat increase was and I also gained a weapon for you to use!” Izuku reached into his inventory and drew forth the dagger which sparked a little gaining Aizawa’s attention.

“What is that?” Aizawa asked walking into the living room with a mug full of coffee, he was glad he didn’t need to work today for either UA or patrol seeing as it was the weekend before the start of UA they had given the teachers time to rest before the first term.

“Oh I gained this weapon as a reward for Shinso!” Izuku smiled at the tired looking hero before handing it to Shino. “It had a cool special feature if you activate it with your mana or MP it can create lightning for you, I don’t know if it only coats the blade or if you can shoot it off as well since I haven’t tried it out wanted to let you do so first!”

Aizawa looked a little intrigued and Shinso looked at the dagger in shock. It appeared to be made from Silver or at least looked like Silver with a blue gem held where the Hilt and Guard met. There were also some runes engraved in the side of the blade.

Shinsou took the blade with an apprehensive look before he tried to use his MP which took a minute with some help from Izuku who guided his thought process. Soon enough lightning indeed coated the blade. “You can of course keep it for yourself, seeing as it was given to me for you and I wouldn’t know what to do with it anyways.”

“Cool” was all Shinso managed to say in his shock he stopped pushing mana into the blade and laid it down onto the table. “Can we look at my stats now?”

Izuku nodded and invited Shinso into the party again, he this time also invited Mister Aizawa seeing as he was in the room anyways. The both of them accepted after Shinso and Izuku explained a little to Aizawa.

**[Status]**

**Name: Shinso Hitoshi,  
Race: Human  
Rank: Mortal – Level Cap: 100  
Level: 14**

**Class: -**

**HP: 350/350 [7 per second]  
MP: 400/400 [8 per second]  
SP: 300/300 [6 per second]**

**STR: 30  
DEX: 50  
CON: 250  
INT: 40  
WIS: 25  
CHA: 15  
LUC: 15**

“It seems like your stats manage themselves so long as you aren’t in my party…” Izuku looked thoughtful. “I thought no one would get loose stat points anymore, but I assume that both because you don’t have a class yet and are not permanently under the influence of the system you do still get them based upon activities, training and what not.”

“Makes sense, what about you dad? What do your stats look like?” Shinso asked Aizawa.

“Here.” Aizawa called his sheet forward Izuku and Shinso immediately sprung up to look.

**[Status]**

**Name: Aizawa Shota, [Pro-Hero], [Assassin]  
Race: Human  
Rank: Blessed Mortal – Level Cap: 200  
Level: 141**

**Class: -**

**HP: 3,000/3,000 [60 per second]  
MP: 3,200/3,200 [64 per second]  
SP: 1,300/1,300 [26 per second]**

**STR: 130  
DEX: 530  
CON: 300  
INT: 160  
WIS: 100  
CHA: 10  
LUC: 20**

Izuku and Shinso looked at each other before looking at Aizawa who looked quite shocked himself, but it wasn’t his stats he was looking at, he himself was looking at the Blessed Mortal rank he held.

“What does this Blessed Mortal mean Midoriya?” Aizawa asked.

“Well, if I hadn’t seen it happen to me earlier today I wouldn’t have known, but I gained that rank as well. Apparently, gods and such exist because I gained a perk named Apollo’s Blessing saying that Apollo was interested in myself and my future.” Izuku shrugged.

“Dad, do you have any skills or perks which have the name of a god?” Shinso asked. Aizawa started looking through his skill list before he finally found something.

**[Blessing of Thanatos]  
You have been blessed by the God of Death for your actions against the worst of the worst, +10% boost to Critical Attack Damage, +10% EXP in Shadow and Death Magic.**

Seeing what the perk said Aizawa winced a little, it was true… he had killed people before, this was due to the fact that Underground Heroes were sometimes called in to deal with problematic villains who couldn’t be dealt with the normal way.

“Interesting” Izuku said, “Mine was also a Greek god, like yours I wonder if there are any other pantheons because normally, I would assume that we’d get the blessings of Shinto or Japanese gods…”

“I wonder…” Izuku murmured under his breath…

“Let’s let it go for now,” Aizawa interrupted Izuku’s line of thought.

“Alright, I have another Idea!” Izuku began, “Why don’t we got into one of my dungeons together? Then Shinso can test out his new weapon and I can use some of the spells I normally can’t use when I’m alone. Mister Aizawa can join us if he’s worried about us getting hurt?” the last line half questioning towards Aizawa

“Alright,” Aizawa sighed. “We can go into one of your dungeons I’m kind of curious what it’s like.”

Izuku grinned at Shinso who blushed at the grin but gave a small smile as well. “Let’s suit up!” Izuku yelled.


End file.
